Bella Is The Last Airbender The Avatar
by Vanessa Cullen 17
Summary: Bella was made to save the world. But how can she when the only friends she knew are dead along with her bison. Her life is going down hill. She goes to Forks.. to relax, regain energy then the Firelord is going down for good.
1. Chapter 1

Avatar Bella

Chapter 1

Bella POV

Hello. My name is Bella and this is my story.

I was born in an air bending temple many and I mean many years ago. Air benders control air. I lived in a temple of many other kids and masters. We all had a light purple arrow along our body to symbol us as air benders. It went from our feet, up our backs, our arms to hands, and our head to our forehead.

My other part of my appearance was I head long dark brown hair that covered up the arrow on the top of my head then I had brown eyes. The rumor was that the masters had found the new Avatar. Who knew it would turn out to be me? Everything changed from then on.

It seemed all the other kids stayed away from me, I was alone. One day I hopped on my bison, Appa and ran away. I was flying in a storm we were pushed underwater and I created a bubble around us until I was found years later. I was found by Katara and Soka from the water tribe. We soon become friends and had many adventures together.

Then we had our battle at the Earth Kingdom. It was bad. Katara was water bending, while Soka.. Well Soka did whatever Soka's do. In the end I knew I had to try my avatar state. I did it right in front of Azula, Zuko, and the rest of the fire benders. But Azula didn't waste time she shot me through the torso with lightning. I fell to the ground fast. Katara grabbed me and we hopped on Appa. Soka didn't get on. Soka was killed in the fight.

Appa started flying away while Katara cried and used her water from the North Pole to fix me. I awoke slowly still weak and just as I did. Appa was shot. Appa started down which means we did as well. Appa was killed as well as Katara. I stood up, dizzy. I didn't have the strength to carry their bodies so I left them there. I threw out my glider and grabbed on. I made sure no one saw me as I flew away. I need to get away as far as possible.

I flew and flew. I crossed oceans, lakes, and forests but stayed hidden. I need to find some shelter. I finally got to the United States. I tried to fly more but I fell to the ground, very weak. I got up and used my staff for support. I walked out of the forest to see a sign. It read, 'Forks, Washington.'

____________________________________

(A/N: I almost stopped here.)

First things first. I made sure my shirt and pants covered my arrows. I ripped a piece of my shirt and tied it around my forehead. I put my staff in a tree and limped inside to a mall. I watched as normal teens walked by. I looked at their clothes and copied what they had. I ended up putting on a dark blue American eagle long sleeved shirt, with a white bubble vest, light jeans, and plain white sneakers.

I stuffed my suit into an American eagle bag and continued through the mall. I got a pair of blue contacts but wasn't going to put on a wig. No way. Those things itch like hell besides its not like anyone actually mesmerizes my hair or would really know who I am. Then I stopped in the bathroom I put my contacts over my brown eyes and then I took the piece of cloth off my forehead. I took a brush I bought and ran it through my hair. Then I took my side bangs and moved them in front. There. Now you don't see any arrows. I hate doing this. But this will just be until I can get the energy again. Then the fire lord is going down.

Next I bought a small house. I bought it out in the forest so I can practice. It was a white house and had two stories. Downstairs was a kitchen, bathroom, and living room. Upstairs was a bedroom, bathroom, and small library. Then I did something I never thought I would do. I signed up for school. I miss being around normal teens. I remembered to buy a car. I bought a dark blue ford mustang then I bought all the supplies needed for school. I was going to start tomorrow. Now for furniture.

__________________________________________________________________________

_What did you think??? I hope you liked it!!! Please Review!! Thanks. :]_

_Love, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	2. Chapter 2

Avatar Bella

Chapter 2

Bella POV

My cute little house has white brick, with plants on the side. Small, nice windows also. It is very cut e and welcoming. I love it. I bought all the furniture and put it inside. The rooms looked lovely decorated.

_(A/N: I am not going into detail on any of the rooms in the house because I am just going to post pictures of each of them on my profile. They will be at the bottom of the profile so please check them out. I have posted the outside of the house, the bedroom, kitchen, bathroom, and living room. Thanks.)_

I also bought all my school supplies already. I got a white and blue plaid Jansport backpack in that I put some pens, pencils, loose leaf paper, a binder, 2 notebooks, and a journal. I also threw in one of my favorite books, Romeo and Juliet.

I already bought some more clothes. Time for bed.

* * *

The next morning my alarm clock went off at 6:30am. Time to get ready for school. This is going to be a long day. I air bended out of bed to the shower then picked out my new outfit for my first day of school.

I didn't know what to pick so I grabbed a pair of jean shorts, a white tank top, and put a teal stylish scarf around my neck. As I was blow drying then combing my hair I heard it start raining. Right I am in Forks, Washington. I sighed, well I can put a air bubble around myself. I smiled happily and brushed my teeth and soon finished in the bathroom after putting in my contacts.

I went downstairs and then I remembered that I am in hiding. I need to keep my identity. I quickly found a white umbrella with black flowers on it and put it near the door. Okay now I just need to eat breakfast. But after sitting there staring at the cabinets I decided not to eat. I was to nervous to eat. I havent really eaten since what happened.

I threw a pair of blue flip flops in my bag and put on black rain boots. I can make the switch later. I put my backpack on my shoulder. Honestly, this should be way to heavy for a person my size. But its not. I am the avatar, I can lift things like cars and shit with one hand. I put my umbrella up and got into my mustang.

* * *

I got to school around 7:54. School starts at 8. I parked my mustang next to a shiny Volvo in the parking lot. The Volvo and my mustang seemed to be the nicest cars here so far. I put my backpack on and my umbrella up and walked to the Main Office. When I got inside I noticed the warm, comforting atmosphere. There was a woman at a desk with the nametag of Mrs. Sheryl. I walked up to her and put a warm smile on my face.

"Excuse me, ma'm?" I asked. She looked up and smiled. "Hello, I'm Mrs. Sheryl, Head of Forks High Schools Student Services, What can I do for you, hun?" She asked. "Good morning, Mrs. Sheryl. I'm new here. My name is …." I stopped. Fuck. I forget. I cant say my name is Avatar Bella. Obviously I am known by that name all over the world. I guess I could use my real name. "Isabella Brandon." I said.

I was really born in Mississippi 1888 to my parents Martha Brandon and Ben Brandon. We lived a good little life. Around the age that I was 13 we got a new family member. I was now a big sister. We named her Mary Alice Brandon. I was so happy.

Two years later the year of 1903 Alice disappeared. We don't know what happened. She just crawled a little out of reach and someone took her. We never found her.

For years my whole family was almost dead. We didn't talk much or anything. Alice was the light in our life and now she was gone.

In 1907 I was now 17 years old and I was taken. I was taken away to the temples. There I was told I have to use a fake story for the world. My name is Avatar Bella. I was born in the air temple. Lived there all my life.

The rest of my story is true. I didn't like the temples so after some training I ran away on Appa. And well, u know the rest.

I am alone and pained. I lost my family. I lost my mom and dad, and my baby sister. I am alone in this world. The only Brandon left.

I snapped out of my thoughts as Mrs. Sheryl handed me a sheet to write down all my information. Once I finished it, I read it over.

_NAME: Isabella Marie Brandon._

_BIRTH: September 13, 1993_

_BIRTH PLACE: Mississippi_

_LAST SCHOOL: Home schooled_

_BEST SUBJECT(S): History_

_FAVORITE SUBJECT(S): History and English_

_HOUSE NUMBER: 695-9823_

_EXTRA INFORMATION ABOUT YOURSELF: I like to read and write, play soccer, draw, I like to learn new things, go new places, I love the outdoors._

I handed the sheet back to her. The only things I lied about on that sheet was my birth, school, and subjects. I was born September 13 but not in 1993 in 1888. I believe they would choke and die if I put 1888 which would reveal my real age as 122 years old. I have never been in school and I like to learn about the past and I like reading and writing so I put History and English down.

She took a quick look at the sheet then said, "Alright, Miss Brandon. Here is your schedule and a map of the school. Have a great first day." Mrs. Sheryl handed me them and I walked out.

I walked to my locker and put my backpack away. Then it hit me. I am in a high school with actual kids. I felt scared. I know absolutely nobody. I got teary eyed as I thought, I really am the last Brandon left.

* * *

_What does everyone think? It was a long chapter! But I absolutely loved it!! I hope everyone else did too! It took me so long to figure out the birth dates and everything! Haha. Well I finally updated. I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks everyone!_

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

_Love, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17) _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella POV

Come on Bells, you can do it. Suck it up. Your not that 5 year old who went running to mommy and daddy for every problem. You're a 122 year old girl who needs to save the world.

I looked at my schedule as I walked.

_Isabella Brandon_

_Forks High School_

_Locker: 67A_

_Period 1: AP History: Mr. Larry_

_Period 2: AP Science: Mrs. Curry_

_Period 3: AP Gym: Mrs. Phillips_

_Period 4: AP Art: Mrs. Shan_

_Period 5: AP English: Mrs. Flower_

_Period 6: Lunch_

_Period 7: AP Math: Mr. Heard_

_Period 8: Study hall: Mr. Flounder_

_Period 9: AP Chorus: Mrs. Lanes_

I bet your wondering how I could get all AP classes, even in gym, art, and chorus. It's because my real school record I was the best student in the school. I am incredibly smart. That is why I was picked to be the avatar. This will be an interesting year.

I used the map to first go to my locker. I switched to flip flops, grabbed my notebooks, then threw my bag and my umbrella in my locker. First class, History.

I walked into the room as Mr. Larry was giving a lecture about Presidents. I just stood in the doorway waiting for him to notice me.

"See class as you know presidents are picked my voting. People go and vote and that is how the president is picked. When you are old enough all of you will vote as well. The people that run for president could be anyone. I could be looking at one of our next presidents in this very room. You can not just run for president just to run and want to be boss and such though. You must want to help our country. You have to have plans set and know what you want to do. Tell the world what you can do to help us out. Help everything become okay again. Make oil prices lower. Take our soldiers out of war. Lower our taxes. There are so many things that could make our country better. We need to take action!"

Then a kid with dark skin and black hair, coughed a couple times, fake times. We could all tell. "What, Eric?" Mr. Larry asked. Eric nodded his head toward me, the whole class looked toward me and I went red.

"Oh excuse me, are you the new student?" Mr. Larry asked. I nodded, "Yes, I'm Isabella Brandon. But please call me Bella." He smiled, "Sorry for that lecture, Miss Brandon, I didn't mean to keep you waiting." "It was no problem at all, Mr. Larry. In fact I actually enjoyed that lecture. I am quite fond of the presidents." I said. He beamed. "Really, Miss Brandon? Why don't u give us your thoughts? The floor is all yours."

I wasn't expecting that. But I walked forward. "Our past presidents. Some went beyond our expectations. Some just did their job. Some deceived us. When adults go to vote. They aren't thinking who is the coolest, who is the most popular, who is the cutest, the hottest and what not. That is what we all would do in this high school. And don't you dare object because we all know we all would. When adults go to vote, they are voting for who is taking care of our country. And that is a huge thing because we don't want the wrong person controlling everything. Before they go to vote they watch the candidates on television or go to see them live or read what papers and TV shows have to say about them. They want to see what these people's tactics are. What they can do to help our country. Maybe this guy's plan is better then the next guys. Whatever they say affects our country as it stands. There are the regular votes and electoral votes made by congress. There are republics and democrats. The world can be helped. We just need someone who can actually run our country and do a good job." I finished.

Mr. Larry was beaming. "Extra credit, Miss Brandon. Thank You, for your brilliant opinion. You may take a seat next to Mr. Jasper Hale." He said. Jasper Hale was sat in the back of the class. He was completely pale with beautiful gold eyes and honey blonde hair. I walked back and sat down. He stiffened. "Hi Jasper, I'm Bella." I said quietly. I knew it was safe to befriend him. I mean he is a vegetarian. That is right. I know there secret.

I know of all mystical creatures. Vampires in this case. Vampires have blood red eyes when they take blood from humans. Though this vampire has gold eyes, gold eyes are vegetarian vampires. Meaning they don't take the lives of humans. They drink from animals.

Jasper relaxed as my blood wasn't completely appealing. I don't have normal blood. Thank goodness. "Nice to meet you." He said as quietly. "You as well." I responded. "What is the answer, Miss Brandon?" Mr. Larry asked. "The first president was George Washington and the current president is Barack Obama." I said. He was astonished. He didn't think I was paying attention. And really I wasn't. But I am the avatar I do have long hearing and memory. I can multi task. He went back to teaching.

"How are you, Jasper?" I asked. "Good, you?" He asked. "Great." I said smiling. The bell rang. I gathered up my stuff and gave Jasper a warm smile. "Talk to you later. Bye Jasper. Have a good day, Mr. Larry." I said as I walked out the door.

Next class, AP Science.

_

* * *

_

_I hope everyone liked it. Sorry I haven't updated in so long. School is almost out, so I will try to update more, I promise. Thanks everyone._

_PLEASE REVIEW._

_Thanks._

_Love, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	4. AN Very Important

**A/N Very Important, Please Read**

My Readers,

I apologize for not updating my stories for the longest of time. I have been extremely busy and I will update all my stories as soon as possible. Thanks for understanding everyone. I hope you are still interested in reading my upcoming chapters. Thanks.

P.S. Anyone who read my story, 'Not Loved, Not Liked' Please respond to this A/N. I am thinking about doing a sequel. But if I do, I want to hear from everyone to see if it is a good idea and if you have any ideas feel free to contact me. Thanks again.

-Vanessa

(Vanessa Cullen 17)


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bella POV

I walked into AP Science with Mrs. Curry right after the bell rang. "I'm so sorry I am late," I said embarrassed. Mrs. Curry looked at me with her poofy brown curly hair and harry potter glasses. She looked me up and down. "Your name?" she finally spoke. "Isabella Brandon. Though I prefer Bella," I said looking around the room. All the students were staring at me. As I met the eyes of the fellow students I spotted another vegetarian vampire. Is this vampire city? "Isabella," the teacher said. I turned around to see her face scrunched up. "I said you can sit in the back next to Mr. Edward Cullen," she was already agitated with me. Wonderful.

It just so happened Edward was the vegetarian vampire. I walked through the rows of students to Edward. As I went to sit he moved his seat closer to the window. I glared my eyes at him. How dare he. I was about to say something but hit myself in the forehead. I mean what would I say, 'How dare you do that to the avatar? I will turn you into mush.' That would go over well and besides I am supposed to be staying quiet.

So instead I just sat there with my arms crossed staring intently at the board but not paying attention. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward looking confused. He was also staring at me from the corner of his eye. Once we noticed each other we both looked away awkwardly.

The bell rang quickly and I was out of my seat and out the door. I started heading to my next class when I felt someone poke my shoulder. I turned around to see Edward Cullen. He didn't say anything but kept staring at me with a vacant expression. "Hello?" I said waving my hand in front of his face. He shook his head a little and apologized. The bell rung again, another class of being late too. "You made me late!" I said annoyed and ran away before he could respond.

Mrs. Phillips doesn't like anyone being late. In fact if you are late once she will hate on you for the rest of the year. I learned that once I got there. "Isabella twenty push ups," "Isabella run laps," "Isabella go get my sandwich," and at the end of it all she walked up to me. I was sweating but it was definitely a good workout. The puncture wound from the lightning hurt to hell. "What are your next two periods?" she asked. "AP art and AP English," I responded feeling suspicious. "Since you were late you are staying here. No art, no English. I will take care of it. Go jog on the treadmill," she said then blew her whistle into my ear. What a fucking bitch. I can do this.

I jogged on the treadmill for one entire period then I had to jump rope, do four laps, twenty five jump and jacks, and feed Mrs. Phillips her damn sandwich. What a bitch. That is all I have to say. I changed out of my gym clothes, touching the wound that went through one side of me to the other. I changed into my outfit and quickly fled away from the gym.

I was still sweating as I walked through the halls and I know my face is probably beat red from all the work. I walked into the cafeteria and into the lunch line. I grabbed a water and an apple. Where to go now? I looked around at all the people stuffing their faces with food and started toward the door. "Isabella!" someone yelled and I flinched at being called that. I turned around to see a curly headed boy waving to me across the room. "Come sit with us," he yelled. Why not. I walked over to his table and he moved over so I could sit down. "My name is Austin," he said. "Bella," I mumbled. "I'm Ariel," a girl with blond hair said. "Jackie," "Crystal," "Anne," "Ryan," "Jenny," names were shouted around the table. "Nice to meet you all," I said feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Where are you from?" Ariel asked. "Canada?" I didn't mean for it to come out as a question. "Ariel don't ask stupid questions. Are you in a relationship?" he asked. I blinked. Way to be forward Austin. "Yea," I said looking down. I swear to god I heard a yes under his breath and a tiny fist pound. I shook my head.

As I finished up my apple I got up to throw it out when suddenly it hit me. The pain. Unbearable. I dropped my apple and fell to my knees. My arms held my chest together. They held me together. I was aware everyone was staring at me. I was also aware that there were people asking me if I was okay and someone saying to call the nurse.

I took a deep breath and got up slowly. I picked up the apple and threw it out. "I'm fine," I said but as I said the words I got looks of disbelief from every face in the cafeteria including a table of four vampires in the back of the room. I took another deep breath and put on a smile. "I am fine. I promise," I said. Some people started to talk again and the cafeteria was soon at its normal noise level.

* * *

The last five minutes of class. Finally. Mrs. Lanes, my chorus teacher was very kind. She was a short and fat woman with black hair. She was very happy and excited. She told me about the students in the class and what instruments they play. Again that vampire Edward was there. He plays the piano. And from what Mrs. Lanes says I guess he is pretty good at it. I told her I have been in drama productions before and that I love to sing. I told her I play the piano, the guitar, the flute, the clarinet, and the drums. When you live as long as I have you got time on your hands. Mrs. Lanes sounded excited to have me in her class and it made me happy to have a teacher want me.

The phone rang suddenly and Mrs. Lanes picked it up. After a short conversation she hung up the phone and looked at me. "Bella the office would like you to come down," she said. So off I went.

I sat down in a comfy chair by the door until a very trampy woman with her hair up in a bun motioned for me to come sit in her office. "Isabella this is your first day here at Forks and I understand a new school can be a little nerving but that is no excuse to cut class," she said. My mouth opened wide. "Cutting class? What are you talking about?" I asked. She looked at her computer. "You skipped AP English and AP Art," she said. "Are you kidding me? In my gym class my teacher made me stay after two extra periods because I was late. She said she would take care of it for me," I responded. She grabbed the phone and started dialing a number.

"Hi Mrs. Phillips. How are you doing?" she asked.

There was a pause as Mrs. Phillips answered.

"I am calling because I have Isabella Brandon sitting with me. She was a new student today and she missed two of her classes. She says that you made her stay two extra periods and that you would take care of it," she said.

Another pause.

"Alright. Sorry to bother you. Bye."

She hung up the phone and looked at me. "Your story doesn't follow through. Skipping class and lying on the same day, Miss Brandon," she said shaking her head. I stood up fast. "Are you fucking kidding me? She is a god damn liar. The bitch made me feed her a sandwich for crying out loud! What is wrong with you people?" I yelled. The expression on her face turned outraged and it just so happened I was speaking with the principal. I now have in school suspension tomorrow and detention for the rest of the week. Fuck me. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come back to school after all.

* * *

_And that is the end of this chapter. Please review. Love, Vanessa Cullen 17_


End file.
